1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new form of 3-fluoro-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenoxathiin-10,10-dioxide.
2. Background
Various compounds have been used therapeutically in the treatment of a psychiatric and neurological conditions, especially depression, particularly when characterized by anxiety, obsessional neuroses, or appetite disorders. However, a number of such compounds, for example isocarboxazid, phenelzine and tranylcypromine, are characterized by an undesirable side effect associated with ingestion of food or drink containing a high level of tyramine, for example, certain cheeses. When a patient receiving such a drug ingests such a product, then the patient's blood pressure may be raised, sometimes to a dangerous level. Such patients are therefore instructed to avoid foods and beverages of this nature.